percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters (Warning Spoilers)
A list of characters for my series. Demigods Mark “The Jabberwokk” Uwriy A child of Vulcan at the Roman Camp Half-Blood who, unusally enough, has reached the age of 20. He has experienced many quests, starting when he was around 9 years of age. He is skilled with a gladius, as well as a unique stile of shield combat. His weapons are hidden in the form of twin bracers, Ignus and Glacius. Each bracer can transform into a gladius, or a shield with a blade at the end that is shaped like an arrowhead. His other magical item is a coat he made by weaving bronze with Imperial gold and dieing it black, it contains four pockets, two of which can hold any amount of almost any item. Sean Viator Sean is a child of Mercury at the Roman Camp Half-Blood who is about 19 years of age. He is also Mark's best friend. They have done almost every quest together, the only exception being certain legion specific rights of passage. He has feelings for Anna Sola, but is not quite sure how to express them with her. He has h ad no problem expressing similar feelings to any other girl. His fighting style uses duel gladii and a curved shield strapped to his back. His magical items include his magical sword Whiplink that was created by Mark, a ring that turns into a gauntlet that lets him hit with the strength of a giant, and a pair of shoes that not only let him run even faster than he normally can, but also fly. Anna Sola Anna is a child of the Roman Apollo at the Roman Camp Half-Blood who is also 19 years old. She is great friends with Mark and Sean. She was always the third member on quests that she was able to go on with them. She has feelings for Sean Viator, but is having difficulty expressing them to her, a problem she has had with everyone she has ever gotten close to. She prefers to use a bow in a fight, but is able to use the gladius Mark made for her called Sola. Her magical Items include a bracelet on her left hand that becomes a bow; a ring on her right hand that, when it touches a bow string, creates arrows of fire; another bracelet that goes on her right hand and provides illumination; and a bag that has three pockets, two of which provide medical supplies, and the third which she can store 9 objects of any size. All of these are gifts from her father for quests she has accomplished. Alex Bellona A daughter of Ares around 20 years old at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, NY. She usually ends up on long term quests, which is why she was not present during the Second Titan war, much to her annoyance. She has vowed to work closer to home, mostly in the United States - Canada if necessary. No further. Her weaponry includes a two handed sword named Agni, modled after her father sword, she hides it as a baseball bat. Ironically, she hates mortal sports. She also has a bracelet that covers her whole arm in specially treated Celestial Bronze so that she can use it as a defense. Steve Smithson He is a son of Hecate around 20 years old at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, NY. He has been at camp since he was 12, and kept his claiming secret - mostly since it would not have made much of a difference to where he would get stationed. While he has no magical items, per se, he does use a variety of items with his magic, making his daggers fight on their own to defend him, or sending a coil of Celestial Bronze he keeps on him to cut monsters to bits. He specializes in combat magic and teleportation magic styles and is passing at tracking spells. Ivan Bellona Alex Bellona's sister, about 26 years old. He was kicked out of Camp Half-Blood after an incident involving a stolen nuclear submarine, a Niad, and a jar of penut butter. Thats all anyone says about it (Chiron makes you do KP for a month if you ask about it). He is now the leader of Ares Bikers, a biker gang that undertakes missions to observe and participate in battles around the globe. Currently stationed in Siberia, Russia helping villiges in the frozen wastes fight against Abominable Snowmen. Jackie Snowsong A child of Apollo who has taken it unto herself to protect the Oracle. She follows Rachel Elizabeth Dare as much as she can, much to Rachel's annoyance. Her favored weapon is a handheld crossbow that can transform into a larger crossbow with a scope attatched that can shoot up to a mile accurately. She has recently begun to wonder if she should join the Hunters of Artemus, but her feelings towards Steve have prevented her from doing so. Ashlee Ashlee is one of the bikers in the group Ares Bikers. She puts scars on her body to represent kills she has made in combat. Brian DeFaux A Child of Mars from the Roman Camp Half Blood, he has a deep hatred of Mark, blaming the child of Vulcan for everything that went wrong in a quest that ended up killing a mutual friend. He has spent the years since the death trying to find a way to get revenge so that he will not loose his standing within the camp. He is an expert in combat with a variety of weapons, but prefers blunt objects so that he can hear the cracks and other noises his opponents make when he hits them with his hammers. There is a secret to his past which may be important very soon. Children of Titans ﻿Hyas The son of Atlas by one of the Oceanids, he was a notable archer who died. The cause of his death is unclear (mauled by tigers, gored by a boar, or bitten by a poisonous snake). He the spent years in Tartarus plotting revenge against his father. Gaia revived him so that he could take the attention of the demigods away from the resurection of her other children. He captured the Pheonix in an attempt to acomplish his goal, but was defeated by Mark, Anna, and Sean Automatons ﻿Growlz A small dragon automaton made by Mark. He is able to communicate with only Mark and Leo, nobody knows why. He breaths fire and is able to see through the Mist. He is quite intelligent, and knows more than he is letting on. Gods ﻿Jeebus The ex-God of Madness. He wanders the Catacombs of the Vault of the Gods with himselves for company. He gave his powers to Dionysus when the mortal was turned into the god. He retains some of his powers however, as he exerted some influence over the Catacombs to help Mark, Alex, and Steve. For every form of madness that exists in the Mortal world, there is a version of him that reflects it. Wander Wincent Adeodatus Nero Dominic Eladio Remus was the third born child of his family from Mercury. His name means “The black haired conqueror given by the Gods and belonging to the Gods from Greece who is fast.” He prefers to go by Wander in over the last few hundred years. During his mortal life he undertook many great deeds for his father, and in the end was given immortality for his service. Because he had never stayed in one place for two long, his task as a God was to travel to the various lands separated from the Earth (such as Calypso’s Island, the Vault of the Gods, and the Desert of the Lost to name a few) and ensure they were protected from Mortal influence. He has, on occasion, been called upon by his father or other Gods to assist Demigods with quests, but usually in such a way as to provide them with protection for a night or navigation to where they need to go. Resurrected Mortals Caligula Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus was an Emperor of Rome from 37-41 AD. His father was an adopted son of the Emperor and a successful General, which is how Caligula got his nickname, following the soldiers around. He learned the sword at an early age. After he became Emperor he started to go mad, believing himself to be one of the Gods and dressing up as different Gods in public (Dionysis at parties, Ares at war councils and such). When he died he cursed the Gods, believing they had conspired against him and stolen his Godly powers, and that they had cowardly used Mortals to depose him. Gaia used his madness against him, and showed him a ritual that would allow him to steal the powers of a God. Then she let him loose. Currently, we only know of one power he has stolen, Antaeus's healing abilities. He has however grown extremely powerful over the months since his release from the Underworld. He claims to have stolen the powers of others from all over the world, but this is unconfirmed. The power he did steal from Antaeus is imperfect, and leaves scars of the damage it heals. Mortals Masha Uwriy The mortal mother of Mark Uwriy, she tried to keep her son longer than she was supposed to. As a result she nearly got them both killed. If not for the help of a Faun who owed a debt to Vulcan, Marks father, she was able to reach the wolf house and leave Mark to begin his journey. She fought with Lupa every year for the ability to see her son once he learned how to defend himself. Since that day, she has only seen her son once. Category:Mortals Category:Greek Demigod Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Apollo Category:Children of Ares Category:Children of Hecate Category:Children of Mercury Category:Children of Vulcan Category:Jabberwokk Category:Titan Category:The Stolen Shield Category:To Save A Giant Category:The Fall of an Emperor Category:The Earthen Emperor Trilogy